Predefinição:Building/doc
This template creates an infobox for describing a building or inhabited structure. If the building has a Volo's rating, it will display the coins, tankards, etc., and generate categories for each rating. The page will also be put in Category:Buildings. Setting nocat to "true" will suppress all categories (see below). For non-inhabited structures, please use . All parameters are optional except name and if left unspecified will not appear. Usage ; image : Optional. An image associated with the building. Only specify the file name. For backward compatibility, and tags should still work. ; caption : Optional. A brief sentence describing the image, if necessary. This field will be italicized for you. ; name : Required. The name of the building. ; aliases : Optional. Alternate names for the building. ; type : Optional. The type of building, such as Inn, Tavern, Temple, Guildhall, etc. ; architecture : Optional. The architectural style of the building and/or construction material. ; floors: Optional. The number of floors. (Feel free to specify basement floors as well.) ; location : Optional. The geographical region, city, or country the building can be found in. ; owner : Optional. The latest owner(s)/proprietor(s)/leader(s) of the building, separated by tags if more than one (Moogooboozoo Zooboogoomoo). If a year or range of years when these people owned the establishment is known, that information can be provided as well; Moogooboozoo (1385 DR–1388 DR), for example. If you need more room, use the ownertable parameter. ; ownertable : Optional. If multiple owners are listed with accompanying years, use the template to separate them. This table will be the full width of the infobox and appear at the bottom, just above Volo's ratings, if any. ; staff : Optional. Apart from the owner(s)/proprietor(s)/leader(s) of the building, the most recent staff that runs the place, like maids (inn), barmen or bouncer (tavern), cashier (shop), priests (temple) etc., separated by tags. If a year or range of years when these people worked at the establishment is known, that information can be provided too. If you need more room, use the stafftable parameter. ; stafftable : Optional. If multiple staff members are listed with accompanying years, use the template to separate them. This table will be the full width of the infobox and appear at the bottom, just above Volo's ratings, if any. ; occupants : Optional. Any notable occupants other than the owners/staff, with a date or date range if possible. ; services : Optional. Any services provided by the staff of the building. ; worship : Optional. If the building is dedicated to the worship of a particular deity, indicate the deity here. ; quality : Optional. For non-Volo ratings of an establishment. Accepted values for this field are "Poor", "Fair", "Good", and "Excellent". Please use only these values for proper category generation. ; price : Optional. For non-Volo ratings of an establishment. Accepted values for this field are "Cheap", "Moderate", and "Expensive". Please use only these values for proper category generation. ; pipes, tankards, coins, daggers : Optional. If Volothamp Geddarm provided a quality (pipes or tankards, depending on type of building), price (coins), or dangerousness (daggers) rating in one of his many books, indicate so here by entering a value of 1 to 5. ; usethe : Optional. Modifies the generated category links: Set this to any value (typically yes) if you want the category links to use "the" before the name. E.g., "Locations in the Friendly Arm Inn" instead of "Locations in Friendly Arm Inn". ; useon : Optional. Modifies the generated category links: Set this to any value (typically yes) if you want the category links to use "on" instead of "in" before the name. E.g., "Locations on Castle Waterdeep" instead of "Locations in Castle Waterdeep". ; inhabitants, locations, organizations : Optional. If set to "yes" (quotes not included, case sensitive), the template will link to the appropriate category page. For inhabitants, this is Category:Inhabitants of name; for locations, this is Locations in name; for organizations, it is Organizations in name. The parameters usethe and useon can be specified to modify the grammar of the category name. If this is not enough to achieve an appropriate category name, instead of "yes", insert the FULL name of the category minus the "Category:" part. For example, if the appropriate category for organizations is Category:Organizations on Evermeet, set this parameter to "Organizations on Evermeet" (again, without the quotes). ; source : Deprecated. If all of the information used in the template is from a single source, include that information here. Otherwise, use individual . ; page : Deprecated. The page number(s) or range of pages in the source cited. ; nocat : Optional. Not shown above. Setting this to true will suppress the automatic generation of categories. Primarily used on documentation pages like this one. Standardized Sections These are the typical section headers for an article about a building, as discussed in this forum thread. You can easily cut and paste it from here and delete the ones you don't use: Location Structure Interior Atmosphere Services (use for businesses) Activities (use for non-businesses) Defenses History Rumors & Legends Inhabitants Appendix See Also Notes Appearances Gallery External Links References Category:Template documentation